


doctor's orders

by Katsuurio, littlerobbo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caring Sebastian, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, i guess??, u know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuurio/pseuds/Katsuurio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: blaine is sick and sebastian takes care of him in the best way he knows possible





	doctor's orders

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write the sex bc i'm shit at it lol.
> 
> Katsuurio did!

Blaine hadn't responded to any texts from anyone in over 6 hours and Sebastian was officially freaking out. After texting Nick and Jeff and asking them to try him- just in case Blaine was mad at him for some reason- and them getting no response he got in his car and drove straight to his house.

Sebastian entered Blaine’s house using the spare key under the plant pot and looked around the house for the boy, his parents weren’t home and none of the downstairs lights were on so Sebastian ventured upstairs quietly.

He walked into Blaine’s room and saw the boy curled up in a blanket cocoon, surrounded by crumpled up tissues and empty water bottles. Sebastian felt his heart clench at his pale, sickly looking boyfriend asleep, breathing slowly from his opened mouth with a soft wheeze every breath in.

He took his coat and shoes off and put a hand to the boy’s forehead and felt him burning up and clammy, the touch seemed to wake him up as he frowned and wriggled a little.

“Whassit?” Blaine slurred, opening one eye blearily.

“Hey, killer. You don’t look too good.” Sebastian spoke quietly and Blaine sluggishly sat up.

“I’m dying.” he whined pitifully and nasally.

“You have a cold, drama queen.” Seb chuckled lightly and began unwrapping his germy boyfriend from his nest from his burrito of sadness.

Blaine whined again and tried to pull the covers over him again, Sebastian was trying to grab at his arms to keep him still and pull the blanket down off him at the same time- it was like trying to wrangle a snotty octopus.

"You have a fever, we need to get your core temperature down, you big baby" Sebastian kissed his forehead. Blaine leant back and finally looked at Sebastian and shook his head slowly.

"No, you'll get sick. Go home, I'll be fine." He spoke weakly, throat hoarse from coughing.

"Nah, we Smythe's have immune systems of steel." Sebastian winked and pulled the shirt off the sick boy.

"Fine but you can't hit me when you get sick and I say I told you so." Blaine cheekily murmured.

Sebastian grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed; Blaine's legs were shakey and he wobbled when he first stood up prompting Sebastian to put an arm around him and pretty much carry him to the bathroom. He sat Blaine on the toilet and started up the shower not too hot but not freezing either.

Blaine looked like he was about to fall asleep so Sebastian slapped his hands down on his thighs and laughed at the offended look the boy gave him. His hair was curly and drooped over his face making him just look like an angry puppy.  
He peeled the rest of his gross clothes off him and hoisted him into the bath and set to washing his hair and face, gently. Blaine closed his eyes and soaked up the rare attention, a small smile graced his lips and Sebastian couldn't help but lean down and kiss the boy making him smile wider.

"Have you eaten?" Sebastian was still speaking quietly, Blaine shook his head minutely and Seb sighed.

"Do you have a headache?" Blaine raised a hand and gestured that it was a small one.

"Sore throat?" Blaine nodded his head gently.

"Have you taken anything?" Blaine shook his head again and peered up at Sebastian.

"Are you done with the 20 questions?" Blaine asked fondly and giggled when Sebastian tugged on his nose like you would with a child.

"I'm just worried about you, killer. Lord knows how you survived this long without me" Sebastian smirked at the little pout that formed on Blaine's face.

Sebastian stood and got the biggest, fluffiest towel he could find and bundled his boy up and began drying him off; Blaine stood there quietly with his eyes closed looking pleased as punch at being taken care of. He waddled them back to his room and sat him down on a chair in the corner of the room.

He rooted in Blaine's drawers for some clothes and found one of his own t-shirts in there and a pair of baggy boxers. Blaine put them on and Sebastian couldn't help but coo at how his shirt hung off his smaller boyfriend's frame.

He stripped the bedsheets and got new ones and put them on the bed, struggling with the quilt cover making his boyfriend laugh.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself" he snarked and carried on trying to shove the quilt into the covers. He shouted in triumph when he succeeded and helped Blaine up once again and placed him on top of the new covers.

"I'm gonna make some food, you stay out of the covers and try not to die while I'm downstairs, okay?" He smirked at the middle finger he got in response.

Sebastian looked around for some medicine while he heated up some soup from a can and made some toast, when he found some he filled up a bottle with water and took it all back upstairs. Blaine was in the same place and looked like he was sleeping again so Sebastian gently stroked his face.

"C'mon, killer. I have soup"

"Soup?" Blaine asked meekly.

"Yeah, soup. Sit up, b."

They both sat on the bed while Blaine slowly ate and took his pills, he idly checked his phone and when Blaine was done he took the bowl from him and just put it on the floor, he'd clean up later; Right now he just wanted to cuddle his poor, sick boyfriend (who was somehow still cute even when he did look a deep breath away from keeling over) and make sure he was okay.

He got an idea and his devious little mind couldn't resist seeing if it would work.

"You know what always makes me feel better when I'm sick?”

Blaine raised in eyebrows in question so Sebastian continued.

“A blowjob” He smiled innocently.

"Seb, my nose is so blocked I think if I tried to give you a blowjob right now I'd actually die.”

"I didn't mean you give me one, dipshit" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm sick and disorientated" He tried to be angry at him but that quickly fizzled out as Sebastian scooted down the bed rubbing his sides as he pushed Blaine's shirt up his torso, leaving little kisses on his stomach making Blaine sigh softly and smile.

“Just relax, baby” Sebastian murmured against the soft skin near his navel where the waistband of the boxer shorts began and fine hair lay in a trail behind them. He used his index and middle fingers to ease under the waistband and pull them down so they just lay underneath Blaine’s hip bones, but the material still just about covered his growing arousal. 

Sebastian’s mouth found one of the hip bones that were visible under Blaine’s defined waist, and let his teeth leave soft bites and the slightest hints of a hickey while one of his free hand pulled Blaine’s dick out into the open, causing the boy to gasp at the cool air hitting it. Sebastian’s hand began to slowly work the length, moving from tip to base to allow the pre-come to add a bit of slick to the skin.

Eventually, Blaine began whining softly which Sebastian took as a hint to get to the main event. The hand left Blaine’s dick to hold his waist instead along with the other for support. Blaine was about to protest but as soon as the contact was removed it was replaced with Sebastian’s tongue running along the tip. He smirked and silently commended himself on how well he was able to please his boyfriend.

He used his tongue to run up the length several times, from the soft skin at the base up to the flushed tip, leaving open mouthed kisses where he could. Usually Sebastian would move fast, eager to get into an almost aggressive rhythm with them both moaning and pulling and begging, but times like this called for care. After a few lines of his tongue he finally placed the whole head into his mouth and Blaine sighed at the wet, hot, sensation of it.

While Sebastian was talented, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take Blaine’s dick up to the base, so he used his hand to stroke the skin around the base while his mouth took care of the top half. He bobbed his head with method and used the pad of his tongue to run along the bottom. Not long after Blaine’s moans became louder and more urgent and Sebastian knew his boyfriend didn’t have the energy to hold his orgasm back so instead he sped up. He hollowed his cheeks and held tightly onto Blaine’s waist, whose own hands were threaded through Sebastian’s hair and tugging it in his grip.

“Seb, Seb, babe, I’m gonna-“

Sebastian forced his head down so the tip of Blaine’s dick was as far back as he could take and Blaine moaned breathily as came. Sebastian winced at the sensation of the cum trickling down his throat but carried on regardless until Blaine had relaxed again and his erection had softened.

Sebastian pulled off with a pop and relished in the way his boyfriend looked with a little sleepy smile on his flushed face

Sebastian pulled Blaine gently back into his clothes and sat back up to his eye level where he stroked Blaine’s curls and kissed him softly.

“Feel better, killer?”

Blaine nodded and looked as though he was about to drop off, so Sebastian grabbed the TV remote and pulled Blaine so he was lying with his head on Sebastian’s chest. He turned the TV to Keeping up with the Kardashians and continued to gently rake his fingers through Blaine’s hair as he nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> Katsuurio's tumblr and twitter is [@katsuurio](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/katsuurio) too! go show her some love!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
